The Saved
by Cajun Strong Man
Summary: This is more of the Heaven Wayne story. The last hapter is up.
1. The Trip

First Visit:

My World

Cajun Strong Man

It is now 2012 and I am thirteen years old and thanks to the fact that I have a very high IQ I am already a freshman in high school.

I have made a decision:

I will run for student body president.

This will be added to the fact that I and head cheerleader and run track. I also continue to train with mom, dad, uncle Tim, Uncle Dick, and Aunt Barbara, down in the Bat Cave.

Mom and dad have been married for a couple of years now, and are just getting elected student body president.

It is apparent that mom, who has been married to dad for four years, has just announced that she is pregnant. It is currently December 12.

"We must go to the island to tell mother." ,Mom said.

She then added, "We also must introduce Heaven to her Amazon sisters."

I jumped up and clapped my hands excitedly.

"WE ARE GOING TO THEMYSCIRA!, WE ARE GOING TO THEMYSCIRA!, WE ARE GOING TO THEMYSCIR!!!." ,I said.

The next week was the beginning of the Christmas holidays.

So, mom, aunt Shay, and I pile into the Invisible Jet and set off towards the Island.


	2. Grandmother

First Visit:

Themyscira

Cajun Strong Man

Day turns to night and then back to day as we travel through the magic barrier to land on Themyscira.

As we disembark, we see, who I am told is, Philipus along with a special detachment of royal guard to protect us on the way to the palace.

We arrive at the palace and are announced. Then we walk into the throne room.

Hippolyta turns to Plilippus and says, "You have the throne."

We then went into the queens private sitting room.

Hippolyta asked, "Who is this girl?'

Mom said, "This is my adopted daughter, Heaven."

The Queen responded, "When did this happen?"

Mom said, "It happened a few weeks after you came to get me so I could come and atone before the gods." she then added, "She is a gifted and talented you person."

Hippolyta questioned, How so?"

Mom turned to me and I explained, "Grandmother," She smiled, "When mother came upon me, I had been attacked and was near death. I had lost a great deal of blood and was near death. She took me up to the Watchtower where they found out that of the people up there, she was the only person that had the correct blood type for a transfusion. It turns out that by getting the transfusion from mother, I inherited her strength, speed, and agility. Unbeknown to everybody, I was what is commonly know as a metahuman. What this means is that I was born with the genetics that allows me to have special powers. I am a telekenetic. This means that I can move things with my mind."

Before we had arrived, she was cleaning a sword and it wa on a table behind us. There is a spot on the wall that I assumed was where it belonged.. I looked at it and it rose off of the table. I walked over to the wall, and then put it in its spot.

Hippolyta said, "You are, indeed, a special young lady."

I replied, "You do not know the half of it." I continued, "I am extremely bright. I have a high IQ. I am currently at the top of my class. By the way I am a couple of grades ahead of where I should be. I am the student body president. I also am one of the best track and field performers in Gotham City."

Her eyes got big with surprise and respect.

After my explanation, I stepped back to allow Mom and the Queen to speak.

Hippolyta spoke, "I was told, by the Aphrodite that you had done some important and special for a very special young girl."

Diana queried, "The Goddess said that?"

Hippolyta said, "Yes. She told me that you had given your blood to this remarkable young lady and to treat her like a sister. My question is, have you been training her in the ways of the Amazons?"

Mom said, "Yes I have and Bruce has been training her as well. My thought is that even though I think that I am doing a good job, I think that Philippus could do an even better one.

Grand mom answered, " I can not argue with that."

Mom and I retired for the day for Maw Maw to digest what was just Said.

(Hippolyta's POV)

I had just heard all of the information that Heaven and Diana had told me about what led to Heaven being given Diana's blood and her adoption by Bruce and my daughter.

I called out, "Philippus."

She came in and said, "Yes, my Queen?"

I said, "Please call the Senate into and emergency session and

carry this not to Diana."

[Note]

Diana, I am calling the Senate into an emergency session. They have no idea of the goings on of the last few weeks, in the outside world. We will have to get their approval for what you speak of.

Your Mother,

Queen Hippolyta

(Philippus's POV)

I took the note from the Queen, went down the corridor, and knocked the Princess's door.

Diana called, "Enter."

I entered,

I said, "Your mother has sent you a note."

I handed her the note.

She then read it and nodded.

I went back to the Queen and told her that Diana agreed.

(Diana's POV)

I received the note that my mother sent, read it, and gave it to Heaven to read.

I asked, "Do you understand this?"

She said, "Yes."

She asked, "How long will it take for the Senate tob called into session?"

I said, "A couple of days."

She asked, "When do I start my training with Philippus?"

I answered, "Tomorrow, If you wish."

(Heaven's POV)

After I asked mom when I was to start my training with Philippus, she and I Prayed to our respective gods and went to bed.

As I slept, I had a dream.

[Dream Sequence]

I was dreaming.

I saw, what I assumed was an angel.

I went up to him and asked, "Are you an angel?"

He said, "Yes I am."

I asked, "Do you have a name."

He said, " I am Gabriel."

I said, "Wow."

He said, "I am here to tell you that in the next few days there will be a battle. In this battle, you will be the deciding factor."

I asked, "How?"

He answered, "As the master said, "I can, through my own self, do nothing."" " You are going to be able to call down any number of the heavenly legions."

I then said, "OK. Who am I going to be fighting that I will need the heavenly legions?"

He answered me, "There is an evil that is coming that could destroy the world. You are to become Christian soldier."

I said, "I am just a girl."

He asked, "Are you saved?"

I said, "Yes."

He continued, "Ar you strong in your faith?"

I answered, "Yes."

He then commanded, "Then go. You have what you need to defeat this evil."

(End dream sequence)

IT was morning and I woke up. I grabbed a pen and wrote down the dream in my journal.


	3. Senate

First Visit:

The Senate

Cajun Strong Man

We had arrived on Monday and was currently Wednesday. Mom and I were standing outside of the Amazon Senate chamber. I could grandmother speaking to the senate and explaining the situation.

(Hippolyta's POV)

" ...and she seems a good person. I will send her in right away."

I was nervous but I knew I could speak in front of large groups because I had become the youth pastor at Gotham Latter Rain Church. You see it is what one might call a mega church and I routinely preached in front of one-thousand to fifteen hundred children and teens.

(Heaven's POV)

I started out, "My name is Heaven Wayne and my mother is your Princess. Let me amend that, my adoptive mother. Here is how I came to be that way I am."

I continued, "Ladies of the Senate, My name is Heaven Wayne and I was adopted by Bruce and Diana Wayne. My story begins when my biological parents were killed in a tragic drunk driving accident. As I grew up, I found that I had some special abilities. I could move things with my mind. This brings me up to the point where I, being an orphan, was coming out of an alley in Gotham City where I was I attack. Let me amend that, what happened was I had come from the back entrance of an eatery where I had made friends with owner and was not paying particular opinion. What then happened was there was a person hiding behind a garbage receptacle and attacked me. He stabbed me over twenty times. As I stumbled out of the alley, I fell in to your princess's, my mom's, arms. She made a snap decision and took me up to the Watchtower an gave me a blood transfusion. As it just so happened, mom was th only match to my blood type. After I thought I was well enough I decided to go back to the orphanage. About a week later, I was doing nothing in particular when the headmistress came out of her office. At that point in time, I was hanging out with a friend of mine and speculating about the fact that it looked like someone was about to be adopted. The headmistress came out of her office and walked up to me to tell me that I was being adopted. As she was telling me this, the door opened up and, to my great surprise and joy, Mom and Dad walked out. Then I was moved into Wayne Manor and started in Latter Rain Christian School where I later ran for student body president and won the office."

Alisha stood up and spoke, "You have been through a great deal of challenge for one so young and have seemed to have come through it very nicely. I assume that your new father has started your physical and battle training and that your mother thinks that it would greatly benefit you to have the same training that she had as she was growing up."

I answered, "Yes."

Alisha continued, "You and the royal family may leave the chamber while myself and the other senators debate this situation."

Mom, Grandmother, and I went and sat in the vestibule and waited. We could hear the senate debate the situation.

I turned to mom and asked, " How long could this take?"

She asked, "Have you watched C-Span?'

I said, "Oh."

Then I reached into my laptop and started to work on my homework.

It had been three hours and I had finished my home work and had begun to play World f Warcraft.

Before Grandmother could ask what I was doing, Philippus appeared.

Grandmother looked at her and asked, "Ready?"

Philippus answered, "Yes, they are. My Queen."

We went into the senate chamber and stood.

Alisha said, "It was a close vote. The problem that some of the older senators have stem from the last time we adopted someone."

Mom said, "Aresia."

Alisha said, "Yes, but it appears that you have found a very well adjusted young lady. We would be happy to make you an Amazon even though you do not believe in the same way that we do."


	4. Hunt and Train

First Visit:

Training

Cajun Strong Man

After the meeting in the senate, I was told that my training would begin in two days.

I had asked where there was someplace where I could go hunting. Mom took me to the woods on Themyscira.

When I had come to the island, I had not exactly packed light. In addition to my clothes and computer, I had packed my competition bow, hunting rifle, deer stand, sling, ball barrings, k-bar knife, and fishing gear. Before mom and dad had adopted me, they did not know that I was an Olympic caliber archer. Dad did not know I was a hunter. I say this because I know that he does not like guns. I also had a friend whose parents were from Israel but were killed with a a car bomb. After I got know her she taught me how to use the sling and I got pretty proficient with it. My preacher is a big hunter and he taught me how to it well. He bought me my first gun. He also give me my k-bar survival knife. Because dad has taught me how throw bat-a-rangs with accuracy, I can go it with knives as well.

If we wer in the normal world, I would be out before the break of dawn. Because she is the Queen, Maw Maw was also up before dawn. She had requested that she be allowed to accompany me on my trip. How could I refuse.

When we got into the woods, I took out a vile from my pocket.

Hippolyta asked, "What is that."

I said, "It is a product called 'Doe in Heat'."

She asked, "What is it used to do?"

I said, "I sprinkle it on the ground in front of the tree or the position in which I erect my stand. It is used to attract the bucks. What it is, is your basic doe pheromones. These are chemicals that the doe gives off to attract a buck.

Before I used the 'Doe in Heat' and, I picked a clearing where I could set up my deer stand. This stand was special. I got help designing it by Dr. Ray Palmer (The Atom). It has to do with nanotechnology. It is able to shrink and grow. After I got myself and grandmother situated we settled down to wait.

Grandmother said, "This is not how we hunt."

[In another part of the forest]

My mom was talking to the Goddess of the Hunt. She told the goddess, "My daughter is hunting in the forest. She quite a good hunter. You may want to observe. Be warned, she does not hunt like the Amazons do."

[Back at my deer stand]

Grandmother and I had settled in to wait to see whether or not a deer would come. About an hour and a half later, one did come. I watched it, turned to the queen and whispered, "Stay as quiet a possible and don't move while I see if I can get this deer." as silently as I possibly could I raised my gun, took careful aim, and

BLAM, POW!!!

I had hit the animal right between the eyes. It started to run so I jumped down to start to track it. It took me fifteen minutes to track it and when I go there, I found out that it was a fourteen pointer.

We did not go back to the palace right away. We went back to the Javelin and radioed the Watchtower.

"Watchtower this is Heaven."

"Watchtower, here." said a very familiar male voice.

"Dad, I went hunting and a shot me a deer." I said.

"Congratulations." He added.

"I would like a site to site to teleportation." I said.

"Where?" He asked.

"The Cave." I said

"You want to send your deer to the cave?' he queried.

"Yes, and Alfred will know what to do." I added.

It only took a few minutes then the deer disappeared.

We then went back to the palace and retired for the day.

Mom asked, "I assume that you had a good day?"

Grandmother said, "Yes and she made the most amazing shot that I have ever seen."

Mom added, "If you thing that this is impressive just wait until you see her shoot a bow, throw, a knife, or manipulate a sling."

My mom and I went into the wing of the palace that she and aunt Donna share and readied ourselves for ed.

Mom said, "You do know that tomorrow you will begin your training?"

I said, "Yes.

She continued, "General Philippus and to a lesser extent Euboea is the same way."

That kind of scared me.

My mom and I had taken to praying together. We both understood that we believed differently but it was a way that we could connect with each other. As I prayed, a great light shone down and I looked up at it. I saw that it was Gabriel again.

I said, "Gabriel, what is is that you wish to impart to me?"

He answered, "He understands that you will be starting your training tomorrow. You are to accept this training for it is to help you to prepare for the battle that I mentioned in your dream. You will also have another mission. It will be to try and convert as many of these women as possible."

I asked, " I am just a human and they are immortal."

He continued, "Have you read Ezekiel 38 and 39? Or the whole book of Revelations?"

I said, "Yes."

The angel added, "Even though they are heathens and believe in their gods, they will still have to appear at the great white throne judgment. They are ignorant and ignorance is no excuse."

I said, again, "They are still immortal."

Gabriel said, "He has told me to say this, "when Heaven reaches the age of twenty, she will age in a different way than all other humans. For every five years that normal humans age, you will age one year. You will continue to celebrate your birthday as normal but age in that particular way." This is what he sent me to tell you."

(Diana's POV)

Heaven an I were praying when great Hera appeared to me.

Hera said, "Diana."

I said, "Yes great Hera."

She said, "There are big changes in the Amazons coming an your new adoptive daughter may be the cause."

I asked, "How?"

She said, "I can't say."

She continued, "Hades is having trouble with Ares. He has just about found a way out of the underworld. Be careful and watchful."

Hera disappeared.

(Heaven's POV)

After Mom and I prayed to our respective gods, we went to bed.

It was 5:00 o'clock in the morning when one of grandmother's aids came to wake us. I got up, dressed in a pair of shorts, a tank top with a sports bra underneath, and a pair of cross trainers with socks. Then I began to lay out my equipment. I went to my things and grabbed my K-bar knife (Leather handled bowie), Jeep eight and a half inch survival knife, Kunai throwing knives, Norman Sword, Katana, Olympic competition bow, compound bow, the corresponding arrows, collapsible bostaff, and multiple guns (pistol, rifle, and paint ball gun). I lashed the two big knives on each thighs. I took my Katana on my back. I slung the reinforced leather bag with the Kunai throwing knives in it over my shoulder. I then took the Norman Sword and, with its scabbard, put the belt that held the scabbard around my waist.

The first thing that I showed them is my proficiency in throwing my Kunai. Then I took my bow and showed them how I could shoot.

Philippus asked, "What kind of bow is that?"

I said, "It is called a compound bow and it is an invention from mans world."

I fired a couple of quivers of arrows from the bow and they were suitably impressed.

I then put my bow down and opened up the bag that held my Kunai knives. I took three of them out and threw them at the target. One of them hit the bullseye an the other two were not that far off. I did the same thing with my Bowie and survival knife. By the way, both Philippus and Euboea were both impressed with both of those knives.

I took off both swords and grabbed the collapsible bostaff. I asked if there one of the Amazons would battle me. Philippus pointed to one.

She said, "Lexa, come here."

The girl stepped up and grabbed a staff. We bowed to each other and took fighting stances. We squared off and for the next thirty minutes and for that time it was a standoff. Then I gave her an opening which she took and put me on my back. I then did the same thing I did with dad when we squared off for the fist time while in the cave. I looked up and smirked at the wall behind me and then at Lexa. I moved one of my fingers and, with my mind, threw her up against and pinned her to that same wall.

I picked up the Norman Sword and waited for my next test. Euboea stepped up and and we dueled. She pretty well beat me. That is until she came in to finish it. I dodged the hit and grabbed my survival knife, got behind her, and put the knife to her throat. I thought that I had her then the threw me. I lost the knife then we went to hand to hand. Ten minutes later, I was behind her again and put her in a rear-naked choke with a body scissors. She gave up.

Philppus said, "Very impressive. This young woman has some impressive battle skills."

She turned to mom and said, "You and your husband did well training her."

Mom said, "Thank you, but I think because I think you and the rest of the sisters have some things that you can teach her. After all, you and Euboea have been at this longer than either Bruce and I have."

The next two days were filled with intensive training.


	5. Song 1

First Visit:

Worship I

Cajun Strong Man

I had been training for two days. Each day I had taken out my computer, the on that was set up to run on magic, and did some work on it. This day I looked at my calender and found out it was Sundy. I went to Phlippus and and asked if I could have some time to worship my God.

She turned to my mother and mom nodded that this was a regular occurrence. Therefore, I was allowed to do this.

I grabbed my computer, my guitar, my case of cd's that have sermons on them and hymnal. Before I left, I had spent two hours in prayer.

I went and found what I thought was a private spot and started to play my guitar and sang.

Be Not Afraid

You shall cross the barren desert, but you shall not die of thirst.

You shall wander far in safety, though you do not know the way.

You shall speak your words in foreign lands, and all shall understand.

You shall see the face of God, and live

Chorus:

Be not afraid.

I go before always.

Come follow me, and

I will give you rest.

If you pass the raging waters in the sea, you shall not drown.

If you walk amid the burning flames, you shall not be burned.

If you stand before the pow'r of hell and death is at your side, know that

I am with you through it all.

Blessed are your poor, for the kingdom shall be theirs.

Blest are you who weep and mourn, for one day you shall laugh.

And if wicked men insult and hate you all because of me, blessed, Blessed are you.


	6. Song 2

First Visit:

Worship II

Cajun Strong Man

On Eagles Wings

You who dwell in the shelter of the Lord,  
Who abide in His shadow for life,  
Say to the Lord, "My Refuge,  
My Rock in Whom I trust."

Chorus:

And He will raise you up on eagle's wings,  
Bear you on the breath of dawn,  
Make you to shine like the sun,  
And hold you in the palm of His Hand.

The snare of the fowler will never capture you,  
And famine will bring you no fear;  
Under His Wings your refuge,  
His faithfulness your shield.

Chorus:  
And He will raise you up on eagle's wings,  
Bear you on the breath of dawn,  
Make you to shine like the sun,  
And hold you in the palm of His Hand.

You need not fear the terror of the night,  
Nor the arrow that flies by day,  
Though thousands fall about you,  
Near you it shall not come.

Chorus:

And He will raise you up on eagle's wings,  
Bear you on the breath of dawn,  
Make you to shine like the sun,  
And hold you in the palm of His Hand.

For to His angels He's given a command,  
To guard you in all of your ways,  
Upon their hands they will bear you up,  
Lest you dash your foot against a stone.

And He will raise you up on eagle's wings,  
Bear you on the breath of dawn,  
Make you to shine like the sun,  
And hold you in the palm of His Hand.  
And hold you in the palm of His Hand.


	7. Song 3

First Visit:

Worship III

Cajun Strong Man

Onward Christian Soldiers

Onward, Christian soldiers,  
Marching as to war.  
With the cross of Jesus  
Going on before!  
Christ, the royal Master,  
Leads against the foe;  
Forward into battle,  
See His banner go!

Onward, Christian soldiers,  
Marching as to war.  
With the cross of Jesus  
Going on before!

At the sign of triumph  
Satan's host dost flee;  
On, then, Christian soldiers,  
On to victory!  
Hell's foundations quiver  
At the shout of praise;  
Brothers, lift your voices,  
Loud your anthems raise!

Chorus:  
Onward, Christian soldiers,  
Marching as to war.  
With the cross of Jesus  
Going on before!

Like a mighty army  
Moves the church of God;  
Brothers, we are treading  
Where the saints have trod;  
We are not divided;  
All one body we,  
One in hope and doctrine,  
One in charity.

Chorus:

Onward, Christian soldiers,  
Marching as to war.  
With the cross of Jesus  
Going on before!

Onward, then ye people,  
Join our happy throng,  
Blend with ours your voices  
In the triumph song;  
Glory, laud, and honor,  
Unto Christ the King:  
This thro' countless ages  
Men and angels sing.

Onward, Christian soldiers,  
Marching as to war.  
With the cross of Jesus  
Going on before!


	8. Song 4

First Visit:

Worship IV

Cajun Strong Man

The Old Rugged Cross

On a hill far away, stood an old rugged Cross  
The emblem of suff'ring and shame  
And I love that old Cross where the dearest and best  
For a world of lost sinners was slain

Chorus:

I'll cherish the old rugged Cross  
Till my trophies at last I lay down  
I will cling to the old rugged Cross  
And exchange it some day for a crown

Oh, that old rugged Cross so despised by the world  
Has a wondrous choraction for me  
For the dear Lamb of God, left his Glory above  
To bear it to dark Calvary

Chorus:

So I'll cherish the old rugged Cross  
Till my trophies at last I lay down  
I will cling to the old rugged Cross  
And exchange it some day for a crown

In the old rugged Cross, stain'd with blood so divine  
A wondrous beauty I see  
For the dear Lamb of God, left his Glory above  
To pardon and sanctify me

Chorus:

I'1l cherish the old rugged Cross  
Till my trophies at last I lay down  
I will cling to the old rugged Cross  
And exchange it some day for a crown

To the old rugged Cross, I will ever be true  
Its shame and reproach gladly bear  
Then He'll call me some day to my home far away  
Where his glory forever I'll share

Chorus:  
So I'll cherish the old rugged Cross  
Till my trophies at last I lay down  
I will cling to the old rugged Cross  
And exchange it some day for a crown


	9. carol 1

First Visit:

Worship V

Cajun Strong Man

I guess that I had not notice until now, but as soon as I finished the last song I noticed that I had somewhat of and audience.

Lexa said. "Those were some beautiful songs, are there more?"

I said, "Yes."

I added, "Listen to this."

Joy To The World

Joy to the World , the Lord is come!  
Let earth receive her King;  
Let every heart prepare Him room,  
And Heaven and nature sing,  
And Heaven and nature sing,  
And Heaven, and Heaven, and nature sing.

Joy to the World, the Savior reigns!  
Let men their songs employ;  
While fields and floods, rocks, hills and plains  
Repeat the sounding joy,  
Repeat the sounding joy,  
Repeat, repeat, the sounding joy.

No more let sins and sorrows grow,  
Nor thorns infest the ground;  
He comes to make His blessings flow  
Far as the curse is found,  
Far as the curse is found,  
Far as, far as, the curse is found.

He rules the world with truth and grace,  
And makes the nations prove  
The glories of His righteousness,  
And wonders of His love,  
And wonders of His love,  
And wonders, wonders, of His love.


	10. carol 2

First Visit:

Worship VI

Cajun Strong Man

Away In A Manger

**Away in a manger,  
No crib for His bed  
The little Lord Jesus  
Laid down His sweet head**

The stars in the bright sky  
Looked down where He lay  
The little Lord Jesus  
Asleep on the hay

The cattle are lowing  
The poor Baby wakes  
But little Lord Jesus  
No crying He makes

I love Thee, Lord Jesus  
Look down from the sky  
And stay by my side,  
'Til morning is nigh.

Be near me, Lord Jesus,  
I ask Thee to stay  
Close by me forever  
And love me I pray

Bless all the dear children  
In Thy tender care  
And take us to heaven  
To live with Thee there 


	11. Carol 3

First Visit:

Worship VI

Cajun Strong Man

Silent Night

**Silent night, holy night  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon Virgin Mother and Child  
Holy Infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace**

Silent night, holy night!  
Shepherds quake at the sight  
Glories stream from heaven afar  
Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia!  
Christ, the Saviour is born  
Christ, the Saviour is born

Silent night, holy night  
Son of God, love's pure light  
Radiant beams from Thy holy face  
With the dawn of redeeming grace  
Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth  
Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth " 


	12. Carol 4

First Visit:

Worship VI

Cajun Strong Man

Silent Night

**Silent night, holy night  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon Virgin Mother and Child  
Holy Infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace**

Silent night, holy night!  
Shepherds quake at the sight  
Glories stream from heaven afar  
Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia!  
Christ, the Saviour is born  
Christ, the Saviour is born

Silent night, holy night  
Son of God, love's pure light  
Radiant beams from Thy holy face  
With the dawn of redeeming grace  
Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth  
Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth " 


	13. Carol Five

First Visit:

Worship VI

Cajun Strong Man

O Come Oh Ye Faithful

**O Come All Ye Faithful  
Joyful and triumphant,  
O come ye, O come ye to Bethlehem.  
Come and behold Him,  
Born the King of Angels;  
O come, let us adore Him,  
O come, let us adore Him,  
O come, let us adore Him,  
Christ the Lord.**

O Sing, choirs of angels,  
Sing in exultation,  
Sing all that hear in heaven God's holy word.  
Give to our Father glory in the Highest;  
O come, let us adore Him,  
O come, let us adore Him,  
O come, let us adore Him,  
Christ the Lord.

All Hail! Lord, we greet Thee,  
Born this happy morning,  
O Jesus! for evermore be Thy name adored.  
Word of the Father, now in flesh appearing;  
O come, let us adore Him,  
O come, let us adore Him,  
O come, let us adore Him,  
Christ the Lord. 


	14. Carol 6

First Visit:

Worship VI

Cajun Strong Man

Oh Little Town Of Bethlehem

**O little town of Bethlehem  
How still we see thee lie  
Above thy deep and dreamless sleep  
The silent stars go by  
Yet in thy dark streets shineth  
The everlasting Light  
The hopes and fears of all the years  
Are met in thee tonight**

For Christ is born of Mary  
And gathered all above  
While mortals sleep, the angels keep  
Their watch of wondering love  
O morning stars together  
Proclaim the holy birth  
And praises sing to God the King  
And Peace to men on earth

How silently, how silently  
The wondrous gift is given!  
So God imparts to human hearts  
The blessings of His heaven.  
No ear may his His coming,  
But in this world of sin,  
Where meek souls will receive him still,  
The dear Christ enters in.

O holy Child of Bethlehem  
Descend to us, we pray  
Cast out our sin and enter in  
Be born to us today  
We hear the Christmas angels  
The great glad tidings tell  
O come to us, abide with us  
Our Lord Emmanuel 


	15. Work

First Visit:

Work

Cajun Strong Man

(Heavens POV)

After I finished singing I took out my computer, turned it on, took out a disk from my cd case, an put it in an played it.

We listened to it for about an hour as I went through the scriptures in the bible.

"That was very interesting." ,Lexa said

"I assume that you read Greek?" ,I asked.

She said, "Yes I do."

I had asked her this because I had recent learned, because of mom's heritage, how to read Greek. I later had dad buy me a Bible written in that same language.

I went into my duffel bag and dug it out, gave it to her, and said, "Here, begin to read this and you will understand."

She said, "I can't accept this for you are leaving soon and will want it back."

I answered back, "No, you will need it, besides, I will return many more times and will have a chance to get it back."

She said, "Thank you, I think we should head back for lunch and your training."

I asked, "I have a live in mans world. I go to school and I run track. This part of the year is the beginning of cross country season and my coach has given me a regime to follow for me to train to do this. Do you think that Philippus and Euboea will allow me to do this?"

She answered, "I don't see why not, but it could not hurt to ask."

(Lexa's POV)

After we had finished with Heaven's singing and service, we went back for lunch and to continue her Amazonian battle training.

I said, " General, after I had listened to her sing and sat through her religious service, she asked me a question.

Philippus asked, "What was that?"

I answered, "She tells me that she plays sports. She says that she is a runner. She says that the man she calls her "coach" has given her a training regime for her to prepare for what she calls a "season". She is wondering if it would be possible for her to do this regime?"

Philippus turned to Diana and asked, "Your highness, you knew about this?"

The Princess answered, "No."

The general asked, "Why?"

Heaven spoke up and said, "Excuse me General."

The general turned her attention to Heaven and said, "Continue."

Heaven added, "The reason is because she did not know."

Euboea asked, "Why is this?'

Heaven went on, "It is because mom and dad adopted me after the season was over. They did not ask and wanted to get my adoption over with fast and get me home."

Philippus said, "I do not see why you can't do this.'

(Heaven's POV)

After Lexa gave the report and it was agreed tjat we would go to the arena for me to train.

Here is what I did:

stretching

12-100 yard dashes

12-200 yard dashes

10-400 yard dashes

Rest

6-800 yard dashes

4-1500 yard dashes.

Rest.

I then had them set up a sand pit so that I could practice my long and triple jump. Next, I threw the javelin. They were suitably impressed with that. Next came the discus. Again, they were impressed. The last thing was pole vault.

Euboea said, "Heaven, you are one fine athlete."

This took about two hours.

Then, the General said that she wanted me to work on my skills with a bostaff.

We did that for more than an hour and now it was time to go eat dinner.

We ate, then I went into my chambers and found that a bath had been made ready. I took out my bubble bath and poured some in.


	16. Celebration

First Visit:

Christmas Celebration

Cajun Strong Man

I had finished my bath. I dried my hair and body and wrapped one of the towels around me.

I then walked down the corridor and talked to mom about celebrating Christmas. The problem comes in the fact that mom believes in the Greek gods and dad, because of the murder of his parents, is an atheist.

Mom said, "I am not sure if it will be allowed."

I asked, "Should we ask grandmother?"

She said, "I think it would be best."

We summoned Agenta, grandmother's head aid.

Mom asked, "Agenta, is the queen available for a meeting?"

Agenta answered, "I think so, Why?"

Mom answered, "Heaven wants to celebrate one of the biggest holidays in her religion. She wishes to bring some visitors to the island.?" She added, "She wants mothers permission."

Agenta said, "I will let her know. I will be back in about an hour with the answer."

Mom and I sat and talked. We spoke about many things including how she thought my training was going.

It felt like the the hour had gone by fast because it seemed as though as soon as Agenta left, she was back. Not only was she back, but she had grandmother in tow.

Grand mother asked, "What is this celebration about."

I went about explaining Christmas.

She said, "I do not see the problem in this. For us, it will be just another festival. The only problem is to whether or not we will allow the visitors."

I said, " Grandmother, I will only invite women. This is in keeping with your traditions."

She said, "We will have to run this by the Senate."

It was just lucky that the Senate was already in session.

We hotfooted it to the Senate and Agenta in to announce us.

We were asked to step into the Senate chamber and we went in.

Alisha stood and asked, "Why have you asked to see us?"

I then explained it and what I wanted to do.

I said, "I would like to bring a few of the people from my church, all female."

Alisha spoke, "We will have to debate this."

I stated, "Please put a rush on it because this celebration is to happen four days from now and I need the time to prepare."

We left the chamber for them to debate.

(Alisha's POV)

After the Queen and her family left, we had some serious debating to do.

We ended debating for two days. Then we sent for the Queen and the Princesses.

(Heaven's POV)

Two days later, we got the summons to appear before the Senate.

(Alisha's POV)

After the summoning the Queen and the family, I gave them good news.

I said, "Princess, you can have your wish. Go and prepare."

(Heaven's POV)

After receiving the news, I went off the prepare.

I sent mom and aunt Shay back to Gotham to buy some decorations for the tree. I went back into the forest to look for the perfect tree. When I look around and I see that the furniture is made of wood, I think that even though they live simple life, they are not afraid of using the natural resources that are readily available.

I found the perfect tree and had them help me lug it to a spot between the palace and the arena. I chose because it is the biggest place which would give everyone the ability to encircle tree and sing..

The tree that I chose was one that was 50 feet tall.

I radioed mom and told her to make sure to have the same thing don to a generator that was done to my laptop.

I had the Pallas, the Amazon's back smith, come up metal stand for the tree. She did a fine job.

Mom and aunt Shay returned. They had with them, aunt Kara, Miss Eugenia, Louana, Rose, and Lacy.

Louana brought her bass guitar.

Lacy brought her drums.

Rose brought her keyboard.

After we set up the tree, Miss Eugenia, aunt Kara, aunt Shay, Louana, Rose, Lacy, mom and I went about setting decorating it. Then aunt Shay, aunt Kara, and mom went about setting up the generator, the speakers, ant the Microphones in the arena. While my friends and I set up our our instruments.

We began to sing.


	17. Carol 8

First Visit:

Worship VIII

Cajun Strong Man

The First Noel

The First Noel, the Angels did say  
Was to certain poor shepherds in fields as they lay  
In fields where they lay keeping their sheep  
On a cold winter's night that was so deep.  
Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel  
Born is the King of Israel!

They looked up and saw a star  
Shining in the East beyond them far  
And to the earth it gave great light  
And so it continued both day and night.  
Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel  
Born is the King of Israel!

And by the light of that same star  
Three Wise men came from country far  
To seek for a King was their intent  
And to follow the star wherever it went.  
Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel  
Born is the King of Israel!

This star drew nigh to the northwest  
O'er Bethlehem it took its rest  
And there it did both Pause and stay  
Right o'er the place where Jesus lay.  
Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel  
Born is the King of Israel!

Then entered in those Wise men three  
Full reverently upon their knee  
And offered there in His presence  
Their gold and myrrh and frankincense.  
Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel  
Born is the King of Israel! ****

Then let us all with one accord  
Sing praises to our heavenly Lord  
That hath made Heaven and earth of nought  
And with his blood mankind has bought.  
Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel  
Born is the King of Israel! 


	18. Carol 9

First Visit:

Worship IX

Cajun Strong Man

Hark the herald angels sin Hark the herald angels sing  
"Glory to the newborn King!  
Peace on earth and mercy mild  
God and sinners reconciled"  
Joyful, all ye nations rise  
Join the triumph of the skies  
With the angelic host proclaim:  
"Christ is born in Bethlehem"  
Hark! The herald angels sing  
"Glory to the newborn King!"

Christ by highest heav'n adored  
Christ the everlasting Lord!  
Late in time behold Him come  
Offspring of a Virgin's womb  
Veiled in flesh the Godhead see  
Hail the incarnate Deity  
Pleased as man with man to dwell  
Jesus, our Emmanuel  
Hark! The herald angels sing  
"Glory to the newborn King!"

Hail the heav'n-born Prince of Peace!  
Hail the Son of Righteousness!  
Light and life to all He brings  
Ris'n with healing in His wings  
Mild He lays His glory by  
Born that man no more may die  
Born to raise the sons of earth  
Born to give them second birth  
Hark! The herald angels sing  
"Glory to the newborn King!" 


	19. Carol 10

First Visit:

Worship XX

Cajun Strong Man

Oh Thou Joyous Day

O thou joyful day,  
O thou blessed day,  
Gladsome, peaceful Christmastide.  
Earth's hopes awaken, Christ hath taken,  
Praise Him, O praise Him on ev'ry side.

O thou joyful day,  
O thou blessed day,  
Gladsome, peaceful Christmastide.  
Christ's light is beaming,  
Our souls redeeming,  
Praise Him, O praise Him on ev'ry side.

O thou joyful day,  
O thou blessed day,  
Gladsome, peaceful Christmastide.  
King of all glory,  
We bow before Thee,  
Praise Him, O praise Him on ev'ry side.


	20. Chapter 20

First Visit:

Worship VII

Cajun Strong Man

**Oh, Come Oh, Come Emmanuel **

Oh, come, oh, come Emmanuel,  
And ransom captive Israel,  
That mourns in lonely exile  
Until the Son of God appear.  
Rejoice! Rejoice! Emmanuel  
Shall come to you, O Israel!

Oh, come, O king of David, come,  
And open wide our heav'nly home;  
Make safe the way that leads on high,  
And close the path to misery.  
Rejoice! Rejoice! Emmanuel  
Shall come to you, O Israel!

Oh, come, oh, come our Lord of might,  
Who to your tribes on Sinai's height  
In ancient times gave holy law,  
In cloud and majesty and awe  
Rejoice! Rejoice! Emmanuel  
Shall come to you, O Israel!


	21. Carol 11

First Visit:

Worship XXI

Cajun Strong Man

It Came Upon The Midnight Clear

t came upon the midnight clear,  
That glorious song of old,  
From angels bending near the earth,  
To touch their harps of gold:  
"Peace on the earth, goodwill to men,  
From heaven's all-gracious King."  
The world in solemn stillness lay,  
To hear the angels sing.

Still through the cloven skies they come,  
With peaceful wings unfurled,  
And still their heavenly music floats  
O'er all the weary world;  
Above its sad and lowly plains,  
They bend on hovering wing,  
And ever o'er its Babel sounds  
The blessèd angels sing.

Yet with the woes of sin and strife  
The world has suffered long;  
Beneath the angel-strain have rolled  
Two thousand years of wrong;  
And man, at war with man, hears not  
The love-song which they bring;  
O hush the noise, ye men of strife,  
And hear the angels sing.

And ye, beneath life's crushing load,  
Whose forms are bending low,  
Who toil along the climbing way  
With painful steps and slow,  
Look now! for glad and golden hours  
come swiftly on the wing.  
O rest beside the weary road,  
And hear the angels sing!

For lo!, the days are hastening on,  
By prophet bards foretold,  
When with the ever-circling years  
Comes round the age of gold  
When peace shall over all the earth  
Its ancient splendors fling,  
And the whole world give back the song  
Which now the angels sing.


	22. Carol 12

First Visit:

Worship XXII

Cajun Strong ManWhat Child is This

What Child is this who, laid to rest  
On Mary's lap is sleeping?  
Whom Angels greet with anthems sweet,  
While shepherds watch are keeping?

**[CHORUS]**  
This, this is Christ the King,  
Whom shepherds guard and Angels sing;  
Haste, haste, to bring Him laud,  
The Babe, the Son of Mary.

Why lies He in such mean estate,  
Where ox and ass are feeding?  
Good Christians, fear, for sinners here  
The silent Word is pleading.

**[CHORUS]**

Nails, spear shall pierce Him through,  
The cross be borne for me, for you.  
Hail, hail the Word made flesh,  
The Babe, the Son of Mary.

**[CHORUS]**

So bring Him incense, gold and myrrh,  
Come peasant, king to own Him;  
The King of kings salvation brings,  
Let loving hearts enthrone Him.

**[CHORUS]**

Raise, raise a song on high,  
The virgin sings her lullaby.  
Joy, joy for Christ is born,  
The Babe, the Son of Mary.


	23. First Reading

First Visit:

Birth Story

Cajun Strong Man

After we sung, Mrs. Eugenia, whom was an ordained minister stood up and read from the book of Luke.

Luk 1:5 There was in the days of Herod, the king of Judaea, a certain priest named Zacharias, of the course of Abia: and his wife _was_ of the daughters of Aaron, and her name _was_ Elisabeth.

Luk 1:6 And they were both righteous before God, walking in all the commandments and ordinances of the Lord blameless.

Luk 1:7 And they had no child, because that Elisabeth was barren, and they both were _now_ well stricken in years.

Luk 1:8 And it came to pass, that while he executed the priest's office before God in the order of his course,

Luk 1:9 According to the custom of the priest's office, his lot was to burn incense when he went into the temple of the Lord.

Luk 1:10 And the whole multitude of the people were praying without at the time of incense.

Luk 1:11 And there appeared unto him an angel of the Lord standing on the right side of the altar of incense.

Luk 1:12 And when Zacharias saw _him,_ he was troubled, and fear fell upon him.

Luk 1:13 But the angel said unto him, Fear not, Zacharias: for thy prayer is heard; and thy wife Elisabeth shall bear thee a son, and thou shalt call his name John.

Luk 1:14 And thou shalt have joy and gladness; and many shall rejoice at his birth.

Luk 1:15 For he shall be great in the sight of the Lord, and shall drink neither wine nor strong drink; and he shall be filled with the Holy Ghost, even from his mother's womb.

Luk 1:16 And many of the children of Israel shall he turn to the Lord their God.

Luk 1:17 And he shall go before him in the spirit and power of Elias, to turn the hearts of the fathers to the children, and the disobedient to the wisdom of the just; to make ready a people prepared for the Lord.

Luk 1:18 And Zacharias said unto the angel, Whereby shall I know this? for I am an old man, and my wife well stricken in years.

Luk 1:19 And the angel answering said unto him, I am Gabriel, that stand in the presence of God; and am sent to speak unto thee, and to shew thee these glad tidings.

Luk 1:20 And, behold, thou shalt be dumb, and not able to speak, until the day that these things shall be performed, because thou believest not my words, which shall be fulfilled in their season.

Luk 1:21 And the people waited for Zacharias, and marvelled that he tarried so long in the temple.

Luk 1:22 And when he came out, he could not speak unto them: and they perceived that he had seen a vision in the temple: for he beckoned unto them, and remained speechless.

Luk 1:23 And it came to pass, that, as soon as the days of his ministration were accomplished, he departed to his own house.

**Luk 1:24** And after those days his wife Elisabeth conceived, and hid herself five months, saying,

Luk 1:25 Thus hath the Lord dealt with me in the days wherein he looked on _me,_ to take away my reproach among men.

Luk 1:26 And in the sixth month the angel Gabriel was sent from God unto a city of Galilee, named Nazareth,

Luk 1:27 To a virgin espoused to a man whose name was Joseph, of the house of David; and the virgin's name _was_ Mary.

Luk 1:28 And the angel came in unto her, and said, Hail, _thou that art_ highly favoured, the Lord _is_ with thee: blessed _art_ thou among women.

Luk 1:29 And when she saw _him,_ she was troubled at his saying, and cast in her mind what manner of salutation this should be.

Luk 1:30 And the angel said unto her, Fear not, Mary: for thou hast found favour with God.

Luk 1:31 And, behold, thou shalt conceive in thy womb, and bring forth a son, and shalt call his name JESUS.

Luk 1:32 He shall be great, and shall be called the Son of the Highest: and the Lord God shall give unto him the throne of his father David:

Luk 1:33 And he shall reign over the house of Jacob for ever; and of his kingdom there shall be no end.

Luk 1:34 Then said Mary unto the angel, How shall this be, seeing I know not a man?

Luk 1:35 And the angel answered and said unto her, The Holy Ghost shall come upon thee, and the power of the Highest shall overshadow thee: therefore also that holy thing which shall be born of thee shall be called the Son of God.

Luk 1:36 And, behold, thy cousin Elisabeth, she hath also conceived a son in her old age: and this is the sixth month with her, who was called barren.

Luk 1:37 For with God nothing shall be impossible.

Luk 1:38 And Mary said, Behold the handmaid of the Lord; be it unto me according to thy word. And the angel departed from her.

Luk 1:39 And Mary arose in those days, and went into the hill country with haste, into a city of Juda;

Luk 1:40 And entered into the house of Zacharias, and saluted Elisabeth.

Luk 1:41 And it came to pass, that, when Elisabeth heard the salutation of Mary, the babe leaped in her womb; and Elisabeth was filled with the Holy Ghost:

Luk 1:42 And she spake out with a loud voice, and said, Blessed _art_ thou among women, and blessed _is_ the fruit of thy womb.

Luk 1:43 And whence _is_ this to me, that the mother of my Lord should come to me?

Luk 1:44 For, lo, as soon as the voice of thy salutation sounded in mine ears, the babe leaped in my womb for joy.

Luk 1:45 And blessed _is_ she that believed: for there shall be a performance of those things which were told her from the Lord.

Luk 1:46 And Mary said, My soul doth magnify the Lord,

Luk 1:47 And my spirit hath rejoiced in God my Saviour.

Luk 1:48 For he hath regarded the low estate of his handmaiden: for, behold, from henceforth all generations shall call me blessed.

Luk 1:49 For he that is mighty hath done to me great things; and holy _is_ his name.

Luk 1:50 And his mercy _is_ on them that fear him from generation to generation.

Luk 1:51 He hath shewed strength with his arm; he hath scattered the proud in the imagination of their hearts.

Luk 1:52 He hath put down the mighty from _their_ seats, and exalted them of low degree.

Luk 1:53 He hath filled the hungry with good things; and the rich he hath sent empty away.

Luk 1:54 He hath holpen his servant Israel, in remembrance of _his_ mercy;

Luk 1:55 As he spake to our fathers, to Abraham, and to his seed for ever.

Luk 1:56 And Mary abode with her about three months, and returned to her own house.

Luk 1:57 Now Elisabeth's full time came that she should be delivered; and she brought forth a son.

Luk 1:58 And her neighbours and her cousins heard how the Lord had shewed great mercy upon her; and they rejoiced with her.

Luk 1:59 And it came to pass, that on the eighth day they came to circumcise the child; and they called him Zacharias, after the name of his father.

Luk 1:60 And his mother answered and said, Not _so;_ but he shall be called John.

Luk 1:61 And they said unto her, There is none of thy kindred that is called by this name.

Luk 1:62 And they made signs to his father, how he would have him called.

Luk 1:63 And he asked for a writing table, and wrote, saying, His name is John. And they marvelled all.

Luk 1:64 And his mouth was opened immediately, and his tongue _loosed,_ and he spake, and praised God.

Luk 1:65 And fear came on all that dwelt round about them: and all these sayings were noised abroad throughout all the hill country of Judaea.

Luk 1:66 And all they that heard _them_ laid _them_ up in their hearts, saying, What manner of child shall this be! And the hand of the Lord was with him.

Luk 1:67 And his father Zacharias was filled with the Holy Ghost, and prophesied, saying,

Luk 1:68 Blessed _be_ the Lord God of Israel; for he hath visited and redeemed his people,

Luk 1:69 And hath raised up an horn of salvation for us in the house of his servant David;

Luk 1:70 As he spake by the mouth of his holy prophets, which have been since the world began:

Luk 1:71 That we should be saved from our enemies, and from the hand of all that hate us;

Luk 1:72 To perform the mercy _promised_ to our fathers, and to remember his holy covenant;

Luk 1:73 The oath which he sware to our father Abraham,

Luk 1:74 That he would grant unto us, that we being delivered out of the hand of our enemies might serve him without fear,

Luk 1:75 In holiness and righteousness before him, all the days of our life.

Luk 1:76 And thou, child, shalt be called the prophet of the Highest: for thou shalt go before the face of the Lord to prepare his ways;

Luk 1:77 To give knowledge of salvation unto his people by the remission of their sins,

Luk 1:78 Through the tender mercy of our God; whereby the dayspring from on high hath visited us,

Luk 1:79 To give light to them that sit in darkness and _in_ the shadow of death, to guide our feet into the way of peace.

Luk 1:80 And the child grew, and waxed strong in spirit, and was in the deserts till the day of his shewing unto Israel.


	24. Second Reading

First Visit:

Birth Reading II

Cajun Strong Man

I**Luk 2:1** And it came to pass in those days, that there went out a decree from Caesar Augustus, that all the world should be taxed.

Luk 2:2 _(And_ this taxing was first made when Cyrenius was governor of Syria.)

Luk 2:3 And all went to be taxed, every one into his own city.

Luk 2:4 And Joseph also went up from Galilee, out of the city of Nazareth, into Judaea, unto the city of David, which is called Bethlehem; (because he was of the house and lineage of David:)

Luk 2:5 To be taxed with Mary his espoused wife, being great with child.

Luk 2:6 And so it was, that, while they were there, the days were accomplished that she should be delivered.

Luk 2:7 And she brought forth her firstborn son, and wrapped him in swaddling clothes, and laid him in a manger; because there was no room for them in the inn.

Luk 2:8 And there were in the same country shepherds abiding in the field, keeping watch over their flock by night.

Luk 2:9 And, lo, the angel of the Lord came upon them, and the glory of the Lord shone round about them: and they were sore afraid.

Luk 2:10 And the angel said unto them, Fear not: for, behold, I bring you good tidings of great joy, which shall be to all people.

Luk 2:11 For unto you is born this day in the city of David a Saviour, which is Christ the Lord.

Luk 2:12 And this _shall be_ a sign unto you; Ye shall find the babe wrapped in swaddling clothes, lying in a manger.

Luk 2:13 And suddenly there was with the angel a multitude of the heavenly host praising God, and saying,

Luk 2:14 Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace, good will toward men.

Luk 2:15 And it came to pass, as the angels were gone away from them into heaven, the shepherds said one to another, Let us now go even unto Bethlehem, and see this thing which is come to pass, which the Lord hath made known unto us.

Luk 2:16 And they came with haste, and found Mary, and Joseph, and the babe lying in a manger.

Luk 2:17 And when they had seen _it,_ they made known abroad the saying which was told them concerning this child.

Luk 2:18 And all they that heard _it_ wondered at those things which were told them by the shepherds.


	25. Third Reading

First Visit:

Birth Reading II

Cajun Strong Man

**Luk 2:1** And it came to pass in those days, that there went out a decree from Caesar Augustus, that all the world should be taxed.

Luk 2:2 _(And_ this taxing was first made when Cyrenius was governor of Syria.)

Luk 2:3 And all went to be taxed, every one into his own city.

Luk 2:4 And Joseph also went up from Galilee, out of the city of Nazareth, into Judaea, unto the city of David, which is called Bethlehem; (because he was of the house and lineage of David:)

Luk 2:5 To be taxed with Mary his espoused wife, being great with child.

Luk 2:6 And so it was, that, while they were there, the days were accomplished that she should be delivered.

Luk 2:7 And she brought forth her firstborn son, and wrapped him in swaddling clothes, and laid him in a manger; because there was no room for them in the inn.

Luk 2:8 And there were in the same country shepherds abiding in the field, keeping watch over their flock by night.

Luk 2:9 And, lo, the angel of the Lord came upon them, and the glory of the Lord shone round about them: and they were sore afraid.

Luk 2:10 And the angel said unto them, Fear not: for, behold, I bring you good tidings of great joy, which shall be to all people.

Luk 2:11 For unto you is born this day in the city of David a Saviour, which is Christ the Lord.

Luk 2:12 And this _shall be_ a sign unto you; Ye shall find the babe wrapped in swaddling clothes, lying in a manger.

Luk 2:13 And suddenly there was with the angel a multitude of the heavenly host praising God, and saying,

Luk 2:14 Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace, good will toward men.

Luk 2:15 And it came to pass, as the angels were gone away from them into heaven, the shepherds said one to another, Let us now go even unto Bethlehem, and see this thing which is come to pass, which the Lord hath made known unto us.

Luk 2:16 And they came with haste, and found Mary, and Joseph, and the babe lying in a manger.

Luk 2:17 And when they had seen _it,_ they made known abroad the saying which was told them concerning this child.

Luk 2:18 And all they that heard _it_ wondered at those things which were told them by the shepherds.


	26. Fourth Reading

First Visit:

Birth Reading III

Cajun Strong Man

**Mat 2:1** Now when Jesus was born in Bethlehem of Judaea in the days of Herod the king, behold, there came wise men from the east to Jerusalem,

Mat 2:2 Saying, Where is he that is born King of the Jews? for we have seen his star in the east, and are come to worship him.

Mat 2:3 When Herod the king had heard _these things,_ he was troubled, and all Jerusalem with him.

Mat 2:4 And when he had gathered all the chief priests and scribes of the people together, he demanded of them where Christ should be born.

Mat 2:5 And they said unto him, In Bethlehem of Judaea: for thus it is written by the prophet,

Mat 2:6 And thou Bethlehem, _in_ the land of Juda, art not the least among the princes of Juda: for out of thee shall come a Governor, that shall rule my people Israel.

Mat 2:7 Then Herod, when he had privily called the wise men, enquired of them diligently what time the star appeared.

Mat 2:8 And he sent them to Bethlehem, and said, Go and search diligently for the young child; and when ye have found _him,_ bring me word again, that I may come and worship him also.

Mat 2:9 When they had heard the king, they departed; and, lo, the star, which they saw in the east, went before them, till it came and stood over where the young child was.

Mat 2:10 When they saw the star, they rejoiced with exceeding great joy.

Mat 2:11 And when they were come into the house, they saw the young child with Mary his mother, and fell down, and worshipped him: and when they had opened their treasures, they presented unto him gifts; gold, and frankincense, and myrrh.

Mat 2:12 And being warned of God in a dream that they should not return to Herod, they departed into their own country another way.


	27. Confused

First Visit:

Questions

Cajun Strong Man

It is now December 27, and the big celebration went off with out a hitch.

At one point during the day, Mrs Eugenia, Louana, Rose, Lacey, and myself were talking about Acts chapter seven.

"...It's amazing how they treated Stephen." ,Lacey Said

As we were talking, Lexa came up and she looked like she had a big question.

Lexa asked, "The book of Revelation and some of the other books describe the "end of the world." What I do not get is Ecclesiastes 1:9 and 3:15 "The thing that is, it the thing which shall be, and the that which is done is that which shall be done, there is nothing new under the sun." If this is true, then why is is I do not remember some of things that occurred in this book?"

Mrs. Eugenia said, "Let's start with Ecclesiastes. People live their lives as if they are living it in a straight line. This is not the case. Everything is cyclical. Just because events are occurring in your life for the first time, does not mean that they have not already occurred. Because the Amazons have been sequestered away for so long, they have missed much. Have you read the rest of the Ecclesiastes chapter one?"

Lexa said, "Yes."

"What do you gather from it?" ,Mrs Eugenia asked.

"Human life is but a speck. Also God has been, is, and will always be." Lexa said.

Mrs. Eugenia continued, "Your Princess has seen it. Things, in general, in the outside world are getting worse. Jesus said "As it was in the day of Noe so shall it be again."

She continued, "In the days of Noah it was bad. There was lots of evil and immoral things that were going on."

"When were the Days of Noah?" Lexa asked.

"According to the experts, it took place 2884 BC." Mrs Eugenia said.

Lexa said "OK."

"Even though you Amazons are supposed to be immortal, there will be an end to the world and everyone that is not born again will be cast into the pit of everlasting torment" ,Mrs Eugenia said.

She then added, "There will be a great tribulation, but before then, there will be a rapture or catching away. We Christians will be caught up in the air to meet our savior." She continued, "After we leave, there will be a great tribulation and the last war ever fought."

Lexa said, "That is a scary thing."

This coming from an amazon was surprising.

Mrs. Eugenia said, "It is scary but the end is a positive thing. The reason is that all evil is taken away from world. There will be a world with love and peace, incidentally the hallmarks of the Amazon civilization."

Lexa looked at us with confusion in her eyes. She left the room with a lot to think about.


	28. God Of War

First Visit:

Ares

Cajun Strong Man

It is now, according to my computer, New Years Eve.

Yesterday, we sent the visitors, along with aunts Kara and Shay, back to Gotham. We thought that we were going to spend the rest of time with grandmother and with me in training with Philippus, Lexa, and Euboea.

The problem comes with the fact that the others did not know of what I had dreamed. Now I did not know where the evil would come from but I knew it would be a great evild.

(Diana's POV)

I was praying at the Aphrodite's Temple when she appeared to me.

Aphrodite said, "There is a great danger."

I said, "What is it."

She said with urgency, "It is that he has spent a majority of time in the recently rebuilt "Hades' Library. His plan is to go and to make a deal with the titans."

My eyes got big.

Aphrodite said, " There is something else."

I asked, " What is is?"

The goddess said, "There have been may time when you, your mother, your sister, or the Amazons, as a group, has defeated him."

I answered, "Yes and..."

Aphrodite continued, "Well, this time it will not be that way. You recently adopted a child? Yes?"

I answered, "Yes."

She finished, "Your daughter will be the one to defeat. The defeat will be a crushing on and the my mother, father, and the rest of the Olympian gods will not be able to stop it."

Aphrodite disappears. Mom rises and leaves the temple.

Mom came into the sitting room where I was talking with grandmother talking about the US Constitution. She was impressed.

"...Impressive Ideals." grandmother said.

"The problem is that we now have leaders that do not adhere to it. Worse than that, they are not listening to the people that elected them"

Mom said, "Ladies, we have a problem. I was praying at Aphrodite's Temple and she appeared to me."

Grandmother asked, "What did she say?"

Mom said, "She said " There is a great danger. It is that he has spent a majority of time in the recently rebuilt "Hades' Library. His plan is to go and to make a deal with the titans."

Mom continued, "She also said that Heaven would be the one to defeat him, and it would be a crushing one."

I said, "I was told the same thing in a dream on the day that we arrived."

Mom asked, "Why did you not tell us then?"

I answered, "I was told not to."

Grandmother asked, "Who?"

I said, "The angel Gabriel."

The queen asked asked, "Angel?"

I answered, "Simply stated, he is a representative of the King of Kings."

Mom asked, "what must we do?"

I stated, "As always, be ready. I will need to get something from the Manor."

Aunt's Shay and Kara just returned from returning the guests. I was waiting for them on the beach.

Shay saw me and asked, "Why are you on the beach?"

I answered, "I need to go to the Manor to pick something up that will be useful in the upcoming battle."

I looked at them an simply stated "Ares."

As we were traveling back to Gotham, I also told them to get as many of the female Justice League and recently reformed outsiders as possible. I walked into the cave and saw that Batgirl was sitting at the computer along with Catwoman. Dad was back in his lab analyzing some crime scene evidence, and my two brothers (Dick and Tim) were sparring with each other, while the other (Jason) was waiting his turn.

I called everyone, including Alfred and his current replacement in training, his nephew Alphonse, and said, "There are big problems on Themyscira."

Dad asked, "What?"

I continued, "Ares has found a way out of the underworld and will soon be making a deal with the Titans, and I do not mean the Group that Dick founded."

I then said, "Alfred, I will need your help. I am back to get my special rifle and the corresponding bullets."

I followed up while looking at Batgirl and Catwoman, "I have sent Shayera and Kara to recruit more of female members of the league. I am asking if Barbara and aunt Selina would be willing to come and help out?" They looked at each other and then looked at me and nodded.

Alfred, Alphonse, and I went to the weapon room and found my "special" sniper rifle. This was designed for me by uncle John and aunt Shay. It is made completely out of N'th metal, also it fires bullets made of N'th metal. It is specially designed to be used against magic, and I thought that I would actually need it.

Uncle John had taught me how to be a sniper, and I had gotten good at it.

As we finished preparing my rifle and Batgirl had also came to the weapons area of the cave to armor herself up. Along with the Bat-A-Rangs of all types, extra utility belts, smoke pellets, explosive pellets, gas pellets, and other assorted weapons that dad and Dick put together, she also picked up a could of swords. One was a Katana (Japanese) and a gladius (Roman).

As soon as we were finished preparing, aunt Shay and Kara returned. They had brought back with them:

Moonmaiden

Black Canary

Zatana

Vixen

Fire

Ice

Giganta

Here is Giganta's story. It seemed like as soon as the Justice Lords were in total charge, Giganta appeared to have dropped off of the face of the earth. What had actually had happened was she had herself frozen. She had found a doctor that had was working along the same lines as Victor Freis (Mr. Freeze). He had found a way to freeze a person and then unfreeze them at a later date. So, what happened was she set it to where she would come out of the frozen state as soon as the Lords was finished. So, as the doctor had seen that Bruce Wayne was in jail, he woke her up. Then she turned herself in to the authorities and served a short prison term. The reason for such a short term in prison was that they could only get her on lesser charges like robbery. She had gotten out in 2008, moved to Baton Rouge Louisiana , and lived in relatively anonymity. After the Near Apocalypse of 2009, when there was a need for heroes, she went to Metropolis and did an interview with Lois Lane. After the interview, Superman and Wonder Woman showed up. Just a little thing aside, because of the fact that I was not lobotomized, I was able to keep my powers..

We got into the Javelin and flew back to the island where we found that the were planning the battle.


	29. Battle Plan

First Visit:

Help Arrives

Cajun Strong Man

As we were returning to the Palace, we were walking in on a strategy session,

"...and we are agreed, we sent that contingent to watch the gate to Tartarus. , Philppus said.

The Queen nodded.

As she nodded, the attention in the room turned to us.

"Who are these extra women?" The Queen asked.

Mom said, "These are, as they say in mans world, extra hands."

"This one." Pointing to Aunt Selina, "Is Catwoman." She then pointed to aunt Mari and said "Vixen."

"Why does this on look like your husband, Diana?" Philppus asked.

Mom said, "Here is the story, her father was in trouble and some very evil men had framed him. Barbara, here, wanted for Bruce to appear at a rally for her father but he would not because he was working the case from another angle. So she decided that he was going to appear whether he wanted to or not, so what she did was to make herself a costume complete with lifts in the shoes and shoulder pads so she could impersonate him. She later proved that she had skills in catching some thugs. Even though she had to let them go, she found out who they were and tracked them down. Earlier, she figured out that that a District Attorney had become crooked. Before the caper could be ended, they blew up the old Gotham subway tunnels, which subsequently flooded with her, Bruce, and Dick in it."

"Who is this Dick?' Hippolyta asked.

Donna said, "You have met him before mother, I used to date him,"

Mom continued, "...they got of of the tunnel and and tracked down the bad people on a pier. While Bruce and Dick took care of the men on the pier, the crooked DA got in a boat and tried to get away. He forgot to untie all of the ropes from the boat. She grabbed on to the end of it and slowly pulled herself to the moving boat. When she arrived there, she then proceeded to beat him up and get him turned over to the authorities. That is her story."

Then she pointed at Zatanna and said, "This is Zatanna and she is a master magician.."

She looked at Fire and Ice and said, "These are Fire and Ice."

She turned to aunt Dinah and introduced her as "Black Canary."

She looked at Giganta and said, "This one is Giganta and much like Batgirl she has an involved story."

Mom started, "It seemed like as soon as the Justice Lords were in total charge, Giganta appeared to have dropped off of the face of the earth. What had actually had happened was she had herself frozen. She had found a doctor that had was working along the same lines as Victor Freis (Mr. Freeze). He had found a way to freeze a person and then unfreeze them at a later date. So, what happened was she set it to where she would come out of the frozen state as soon as the Lords were finished. So, as the doctor had seen that Bruce Wayne was in jail, he woke her up. Then she turned herself in to the authorities and served a short prison term. The reason for such a short term in prison was that they could only get her on lesser charges like robbery. She had gotten out in 2008, moved to Baton Rouge Louisiana , and lived in relatively anonymity. After the Near Apocalypse of 2009, when there was a need for heroes, she went to Metropolis and did an interview with Lois Lane. After the interview, Superman and Wonder Woman showed up. Just a little thing aside, because of the fact that She was not lobotomized, she was able to keep her powers."

Mom said, "This is why she was brought along with us. Now what is the strategy?"

Philippus said, "Since you have been gone we have decided to have some Amazons watch the gate to Tartarus."

Mom asked, "Who?"

Grandmother said, "Euboea, Lexa, Angell, and Kaethe. I have this set of communicators that you gave us. I have one and so does Euboea. I told her to let us know if the gate opened. I also told her not to fight. The are to be the intelligence part of the operation. Other than that, we have not planned anything."

I looked at aunt Shay and said. "Aunt Shay I would like for you to be my spotter. I am going to be on top of the senate building, in a prime sniper position, and try to kill from afar."

Grandmother asked, "What is a sniper."

I said, "This is a person that kills from afar. In man's world, it is a person that sneaks up on a target and kills the target. My rifle, (I pointed to the hard case that currently housed the rifle, scope, and ammo), is one of the longest shooting ones on the market and the grandmother has seen how accurate I can be,"

The planning continued until well into the night. It was about ten o'clock when the planning stopped. I had a light snack, took a bath, prayed, and went to bed.

* * *

Authror's Note: I took Batgirls story from Batman: The Animated Series. The episode was a two part one that started the second season. It was Shadow of The Bat.

Author's Note: Snipers training sourtesy of John Stewart. The training will come in to play in the battle to come.


	30. Got Help

First Visit:

Help Arrives

Cajun Strong Man

As we were returning to the Palace, we were walking in on a strategy session,

"...and we are agreed, we sent that contingent to watch the gate to Tartarus. , Philppus said.

The Queen nodded.

As she nodded, the attention in the room turned to us.

"Who are these extra women?" The Queen asked.

Mom said, "These are, as they say in mans world, extra hands."

"This one." Pointing to Aunt Selina, "Is Catwoman." She then pointed to aunt Mari and said "Vixen."

"Why does this on look like your husband, Diana?" Philppus asked.

Mom said, "Here is the story, her father was in trouble and some very evil men had framed him. Barbara, here, wanted for Bruce to appear at a rally for her father but he would not because he was working the case from another angle. So she decided that he was going to appear whether he wanted to or not, so what she did was to make herself a costume complete with lifts in the shoes and shoulder pads so she could impersonate him. She later proved that she had skills in catching some thugs. Even though she had to let them go, she found out who they were and tracked them down. Earlier, she figured out that that a District Attorney had become crooked. Before the caper could be ended, they blew up the old Gotham subway tunnels, which subsequently flooded with her, Bruce, and Dick in it."

"Who is this Dick?' Hippolyta asked.

Donna said, "You have met him before mother, I used to date him,"

Mom continued, "...they got of of the tunnel and and tracked down the bad people on a pier. While Bruce and Dick took care of the men on the pier, the crooked DA got in a boat and tried to get away. He forgot to untie all of the ropes from the boat. She grabbed on to the end of it and slowly pulled herself to the moving boat. When she arrived there, she then proceeded to beat him up and get him turned over to the authorities. That is her story."

Then she pointed at Zatanna and said, "This is Zatanna and she is a master magician.."

She looked at aunt Dinah and simply said, "Black Canary."

Lastly, she looked just to the left of Black Canary and stated, "These are Fire and Ice."

the Queen said, "We could use all the help that we can get."

The queen had her aides set the other women up with quarters in the palace.

We later ate and retired to our quarters and for the night.

Mom had decided that she would go and give some relief to the women keeping surveillance on the gate. She sent back Lexa. After Lexa took a bath, we sat down and talked. We must have talked for about an hour. We all turned in.


	31. Plans For War

First Visit:

On Watch

Cajun Strong Man

(Diana's POV)

After I had arrived at the watch point where the surveillance was set up, I tapped Lexa on the shoulder to let her know that her part of the shift was over. I, also, let Euboea know that Philippus would be by soon to relieve her.

About an hour later, Phillipus showed up to relieve her second in command.

(Ares POV)

[Somewhere in the underworld]

I was about to put my plan in motion.

Escape the underworld

Take Deimos, Phobos, and my army of demons with me

Go to the other side of Themyscira and free Set, the Egyptian God of Darkness.

Go to Norway, find Valhalla, and get Loki.

Use the book I found in the recently rebuild "Hades Library" to free the Titans.

Take my revenge on the Amazons.

It all sounds so simple, does it not. The problem is that life will throw what humans call a curve ball.

I then turned and said to Phobos, "Get my demon army ready. I am psychically in your mind and you will know when I will return and when to bring them from behind the door."

I then said to Deimos, "I want you to go to the other side of Themyscira and find Set, he is their version of me." I handed him a slip of paper and told him that it was a spell that would make it easier for him to get into contact with Set.

Phobos and I stepped out from the underworld, split up, and and went about the business of preparing to attack.

(Diana's POV)

We saw the door to the underworld open and Ares and Phobos stepped out. After they stepped out, they split up. Ares seem to leave the island and Phobos seemed to head toward Bana-Mighdall.

I turned toward Euboea and said, "Follow Phobos and see what he wants to do. After you find out, go and see Artemis and tell her what you saw and then come back here."

I then looked at Philppus and said, "Let's go and tell mother what we saw."

As we were on our way back, I received a call from the Watchtower.

The voice said, "Watchtower to Wonder Woman, come in Diana."

I stopped and put my hand to my ear and answered, "I am here Wally, what is going on?"

Wally said, "The magical warning system which we had Dr Fate install just went off. It said that there was great magical power that is left Themyscira."

I said, "I know. It is Ares and he just escaped from the underworld. Do we know where he is headed?"

The scarlet speedster said, "All that we know is that he is headed toward Norway."

I asked, "Have we sent group to do Surveillance?"

Flash answered, "Yes, Bruce, Clark, Changeling, Huntress are on their way."

I retorted, "Good. Now here is what I need for you do to. The Amazons, of both tribs, will be the first line of defense. What you will have to do is to go and see Amanda Waller."

He asked, "Why?"

I said, "Because, I have a bad feeling that if we fail, the League will need all the help it can get."

He asked, "You think that it really could get that bad?"

I answered, "I think that it could."

I then cut off the transmission as we came to the Palace.

(Flash's POV)

After we finished, I made a call to Cadmus.

I got their switch board and got through to her secretary and asked if I could speak to her.

(Amanda Waller's POV)

I thought today was going to be like any other day. What I mean to say is that we here at Cadmus would continue to plan the downfall of the newly reconstituted Justice League and how we would replace them.

[over the intercom]

"Miss Waller, you have a call."

I said "I thought I told you that I was not taking any calls."

She said, "I think you might want to take this call."

I told her to put it through.

I said, "Hello."

I was very surprised to find out that the Flash was on the other side of the line.

I opened, "Hello Flash, what is it?"

He said, " I just got a message from Wonder Woman telling me that Ares and Phobos have escaped from the Underworld."

I said, "...and how does that affect Cadmus?"

He countered, "This god wants perpetual war and he will stop at nothing to get it. He feeds off of it."

Again I said, "...and."

He came back and said, "Here is what is going to happen. The Amazons are going to be the first line of defense. If they fail, it will be up to us to find a way to stop the mad god." The last thing Diana said was "Be Prepared.""

I said, "Thanks for letting me know, and I will."

He hung up and I called the good doctor in.

I asked, "How is the latest batch of Ultimen coming?"

He answered, "They will be ready within the week."

I said, "Good."

I then went about making my contacts in the government and telling them the situation. I used the same phrase with them that Flash used with me. "Be Prepared."

(Euboea's POV)

I took Diana's orders and started to follow Deimos to Bana-Mighdall. As I did my assigned job, I have followed him to a temple. I observed that he had reached into his tunic and pulled out a scroll. Then he started to chant and a few minutes later another being appered.

I heard him pose a question, "Are You Set?"

The other being said, "Yes I am."

After that, I could not understand what they were saying.

(Deimos's POV)

I had got to the temple and read the summoning spell and the other god appeared before me.

I asked, " Are you Set?"

He said, "Yes. Why have you Suumoned me?"

I said, "My Boss, Ares, Has a plan for taking the world over and putting it in a constant state of war." I the continued, " He wants us to combine our forces and we will first attack the Amazons."

He then said, "I am willing to do this."

We then took off to go back to the other side of Themyscira.

(Euboea's POV)

After they had left, I made the short trip to the Artemis's Palace.

I stepped up to one of the palace guards an said, "I am here on urgent business, I need to see your queen."

The guard took me into the throne room at spear point.

The guard said, "This person says that she something of some urgency."

Artemis asked, "Before I have you run through, tell me what you have."

I said, "Ares and Deimos have escaped the underworld and it appears Phobos is about to come along with Ares' demon arm."

Artemis asked, "How does this affect us?"

I said, "Deimos flew to Bana-Mighdall and went into a temple and chanted a spell. When he came out he was not alone."

Artemis said venomously, "Set."

She then turned to her general and said, "Nubia, get our forces ready."

A few hours later, Artemis, Nubia, the Bana military forces, and I were back at the palace.

I looked in and I saw the queen and Pilippus planning. I went in a caught Philippus's eye.

I said, "I am back from what Diana sent me to do'

The queen asked, "That being?"

I answered, "When Ares and Deimos emerged from Tartarus, the split up and she told me to follow Deimos."

Philippus queried, What did you find out?"

I said, "I followed him into Bana territory. Then he went into a temple, took out a parchment, and started to chant. I then saw another being emerge and he appeared to be a god."

the queen questioned, "Then I did what your daughter told me to do. I went to see Artemis and asked her who the deity was and if she would help. She said that it was Set and she, Nubia, and Bana military is outside waiting to see you."

the queen said "Show them in."

(Artemis's POV)

Myself and Nubia were showed into a meeting with Hippolyta and Philippus. It appeared that they were already planning for the upcoming battle. Me and Nubia were ushered to where the planning had been taking place. We looked at the information and we knew what to do.

I then asked, " I assume that you have someone watching the gate to Tartarus?"

Pilippus said, "Yes. Diana is there along with a few others."

I said, " I would like to have someone for the Bana there as well."

The queen answered, "I thought that you might say that. You may chose three of your warriors."

I looked at Nubia and said, "Send Acenath, Jamila, and Nefertiti."

She did so.

(Diana's POV)

As I was watching the gate, three more women appeared and I knew, by the way that they were dressed, that they were from the Bana. They said that the were here to help keep watch over the gate.

Philippus also ordered me back to the palace. She said that I needed rest. I then went back to the palace. When I got back there I received a communication from Kal.

(Superman's POV)

It was Bruce, Changeling, Huntress, and my self that went on the this surveillance mission. Our Job was to follow Ares and see what he was up to. He was being tracked by that magical waning system in the Watchtower so we knew exactly where he was.

When we caught up to him, he was standing in front of a building that, to the general public, was a tourist attraction. What this building was one of the many temples to Loki the Norse God of Mischief. I saw him take, out his tunic, what appeared to be a parchment and recite from it.

(Ares' POV)

I had gotten to the temple and then I reached into the tunic that I was wearing and retrieved the parchment that I was carrying. It the read the summoning spell on it and then, before me, appeared Loki.

He said, "Who has summoned me."

"Ares, the God of War." ,I answered.

He asked, "Why have you summoned me?"

I said, "Come Close and I will tell you."

(Superman's POV)

After he had summoned Loki, and the introduced themselves, they drew in close to say something.

They did not count on my super hearing.

What Ares was doing was making an exchange for a particular thing that would help him defeat Thor.

I had to call Diana a let her know what was going on.

I touched my ear and said, "Diana."

She said, "Yes Kal."

I continued, " We know why Ares has gone to Norway."

She asked, "Why?"

I said, "He went there to free Loki."

She came back with, "That fits with him going to the other side of the Island and freeing Set. He is putting together a coalition to try to defeat the Amazons. Is there anything else?"

I said, "Yes. He has made a deal with Loki that if they win, he will give the God of Mischief something to defeat our friend Thor with."

She asked me if I still knew how to get in touch with Thor, I said that I did but I would need to go to my Fortress to do it. She then said that they would take care of it from their end and to go warn Thor.

(Diana's POV)

As I was getting back to the Palace, I was thinking to myself, in a very sarcastic way, 'Great, now we have thee gods to deal with.'

When I walked into the palace, I saw that my mom and Artemis were pouring over maps of the Island and I assumed that it was to look at where they were to position troops.

Mom looked up and said, "What news have you for us daughter?"

I answered, "It appears that Ares is trying to put together a coalition to try and defeat us."

Artemis asked, "Who is in this coalition?"

I answered, "Ares, himself, Deimos, Phobos, Set, and Loki."

The queens looked at each other and Artmis asked, "Who is this Loki."

I answered, "He is the Norse God of Mischief and Evil?"

Hippolyta asked, "How do you know of him."

I said, "Before I was a Justice Lord, myself and Kal were sent to help in a great battle. This battle lasted 1000 years and we won it."

My mother asked me, "Daughter, how come I do not remember you being gone for 1000 years?"

I said, " It is because Thor used his great magic hammer Mjolinir so send us back to the point at which we were taken from."

I looked at the map and asked, "Are we prepared?"

They both looked at each other and said, "Yes."

I then went off to my chambers to have a meal, bathe, pray, and get some well deserved sleep.


	32. On The Battlefield

First Visit:

Surprise Battle

Cajun Strong Man

(Heaven's POV)

I had awakened that next morning, at about five o'clock. I went through my normal routine to prepare for what I thought was going to be a normal day.

At seven, I headed out to the arena to do my routine for my track coach and then it had been decided that I would work on my hand to hand combat skills.

As I was working out, I heard voices in the stand. I looked up and I saw Mom, Grandmother, Artemis, Nubia, and Pililppus.

(Artemis's POV)

I was sitting in a place that I had not been in quite a few centuries. The Themysciran arena. It had changed a great deal. On one side of the outside of the facade was a contraption that I did not know what is was. When I asked, they said it was what is called, in man's world, a generator. I then turned around an looked up and saw a couple of different things. I pointed at them and asked what they were. These other unknown inventions were what were called speakers and lights.

I turned my attention back to the interior of the arena and watched this girl go through what appeared to be some training rituals. Whatever she was doing was very impressive. She appeared to be strong, quick, and fast.

Then I heard Philippus say, "Heaven it is time for your battle training."

She then turned to Nubia and asked, "Would you like to go and fine out skilled Heaven is?"

Nubia answered, "I would like that very much."

As Nubia stood up Hippolyta said, "Careful, she has Diana's powers."

It was then that Artemis grabbed her arm and said, "No. I will do this for I grew know about Diana's powers on a first hand basis."

(Heaven's POV)

I heard the entire conversation. I looked up at grandmother and she was smirking at me. I gave her a smile and then waited for Artemis to get down where we were.

(Artemis's POV)

I had gotten do to the floor of the Arena and faced off with this girl. She looked to be bigger than I thought. She appeared to be at lease as tall as Diann. I could tell by her muscle tone that she had been receiving training from Pilippus and Euboea.

She said, "I am Heaven."

I replied, " You may call me Artemis."

We started our sparring and as it turned out she was quite good. For a long time we seemed to be evenly matched. Then I caught one of her punches and twisted her arm around her back. I thought that I had her. I was wrong. She had Diana's Flying ability. She levitated off of the ground and drove me into the wall of the arena. Which then forced me to let her go. We then continued to spar until I had her on the ground. I thought I had her again. Then, I felt my foot leave her throat and my back hit the arena w all again. I also felt my arms being pinned to that same wall.

(Heaven's POV)

I had Artemis pinned to the wall.

I asked, "Do you concede?"

She started to speak only to be caught off by Philippus.

Philippus said, "Artemis, I would concede if I were you."

Artemis asked, "Why?"

Grandmother said, "If you do not, she will not let you go. We might be here all day."

She then conceded.

(Ares' POV)

I was on my way back with Loki and Phobos and Set were already at the gate to the underworld. I stopped for a second to contact Phobos to tell him that the time is at hand to come to this world and start the fight.

(Acenath's POV)

We had been watching the gate to the underworld for several hours when it had opened. We watched what was another god come out along with legions of demons.

I turned to Nefertiti and said, "I thing this means the battle is about to commence." She nodded.

I then put my hand to my ear and said, "This is Acenath, the gate has opened and what appears to be another god has appeared along with legions of demons."

(Hippolyta's POV)

I was sleeping when I heard the communicator that my little sun and stars had given me.

I picked it up, put it my ear, and answered, "Yes."

The person on the other end said, "This is Acenath, the gate has opened and what appears to be another god has appeared along with legions of demons."

I had, had my aids take shifts just in case this would happen.

I called out, "Aid."

She come in and I saw that it was Tressa.

Tressa said, "Yes. My Queen."

I said, "Sound the alarm."

She went and did it.

(Artemis's POV)

I called out to my aid. She came in and I said, "Sharifa, go wake Nubia, it is time to go to battle."

She did so.

(Nubia's POV)

I was sleeping when I heard a knock at my door.

I said, "Come in."

It was Sharifa, my queen's aid.

She said, "General it is time to ready the forces, the battle is at hand."

(Heaven's POV)

I heard the alarm and I knew what it was.

I started to prepare myself for the upcoming battle. I took out my specially designed sniper rifle and started to prepare it. I took it with me, went to aunt Shay's room, and knocked on here door.

I said (as I was Knocking), "Aunt Shay are you prepared for what we have to do ."

She came to the door, opened it, she was dressed in her usual yellow and black biking pants and battle top, she also had her trusty mace at her side along with a set of high powered binoculars that were specially designed by Lucius Fox at dads company.

She Said, "Lets Go."

By the time that we had got there, the battlefield was slowly filling up and we took up our positions.


	33. Battle and Hero Name

First Visit:

The Battle

Cajun Strong Man

(Heaven's POV)

As Aunt Shay and I got into to the position, the battle was just beginning.

The demons were flooding the field and the Amazons, of both tribes, were doing so also.

I saw the pairings of the main combatants.

Mom vs Ares..

Grandmother vs Deimos.

Phillipus vs Phobos.

Artemis vs Set.

Nubia vs Loki.

So, after we set up on the Senate building, I took aim at my first target.

(Shayera's POV)

I was helping Heaven with her sniper duties as her spotter.

I said, "Six Degrees up, two degrees to the left."

(Heaven' POV)

After she gave me the directions, I got into my zone.

Then came the telltale CLICK and five seconds later BANG.

(Phillipus's POV)

As I was fighting Phobos, I heard a strange sound and then Phobos fell over dead.

(Heaven's POV)

Aunt Shay essentially said to keep my sights on this line and I fired again.

(Hippolyta's POV)

As I was fighting Deimos I heard a sound the I have only heard once before. It was when I went went with Heaven to go hunting. After I heard the sound, had noticed that there was hole above Deimos's ear and thought 'my granddaughter has done it again.'

(Heaven's POV)

I only had two more bullets left so what I decided to to was to fire them from the Javelin.

I turned to Aunt Shay and said, "I think that my best shot at hitting the other two would be from the other two would be from the Javelin."

She said, "OK."

We then both flew to the beach, where we had landed, and proceeded to start the ship up.

We flew back to within two miles of the battle area and I picked my gun up as she gave me the coordinates.

I took aim at Set.

CLICK, BANG.

Anther dead god.

I repeated the process with Loki.

CLICK, BANG

And Loki, also, was dead

(Ares' POV)

As I was fighting, I looked to either side and saw that my allies were dead.

(Heaven's POV)

I went back into the Javelin and told Aunt Shay that I was going to join the battle. She said to wait a minute while she place the Javelin on auto pilot and auto return sit it would go back to the spot where we had retrieved it from.

When we returned we found that mom was fighting Ares and she had positioned herself in such a way that she was in between the key and the closed gate. She was not going to let him open the gate and let more demons out because it seemed that the others had stemmed the tide of the demons I landed behind him and with my mind picked up several very heavy things including a boulder, tree, and a Greek Column. I then took them and flung them at Ares.

After they hit him he turned.

(Ares POV)

As I was fighting Diana, I felt some things hitting me in the back.

I turned to face her.

(Heaven's POV)

As he turned around and saw me he said, "I see there is a young girl that wants to go to her death."

I said, "I am not afraid of you for you are nothing but a bully and there is only one way to make a bully go away."

He asked, "And what would that be?"

I answered, "Bust them in the mouth."

At that point I saw mom flying at him and she punched him square behind the knee which put him on one knee. He them took her and threw her up against the gate and knocked her out.

He turned back to me and then he used his magic to grow to the proportions of a giant. When I say this I mean he grew like twice as big as the bible says that Goliath was. I was not afraid. What I did then was I grabbed my sling, reached into a pouch I had on my hip, and pulled out what looked like musket balls or barrings. They were just that but they were made of nth metal. I took one, put it in my sling, and started to twirl it above my head.

He looks at me and says, "You think you can kill me with your earth weapons. No human can kill a god."

I said, "I can do all things through Christ that strengthens me."

I rand at him and released the sling, thereby releasing the musket ball. It hit him flush in the center in the forehead. He, then fell flat on his back. He was knocked out and there was a great, lusty cheer that went up from the Amazons.

I, then, went over to his prone form fully intending to behead him. Before I could do so, there was a great wind and light. After which appeared Zeus.

(Zeus's POV)

I appeared an I saw, on the ground, my son lying prone and with his battle ax stood a human that was fully intending to behead him.

I said, "I can not allow you to do this."

(Heaven's POV)

Zeus had come down from on Olympus, and he was saying that I could not behead Ares.

As he was talking, there was a great earthquake which was accompanied with a bolt of lightning. The earthquake had knocked everyone down to a knee, including Zeus.

I looked up and could not believe what I was seeing. I saw a man in a chariot and behind him was a legion of angels.

I said to myself, 'this can not be who I think it is.'

He looked at me and said, "My daughter, continue what you were doing."

The problem that Ares had woke and gotten to one knee. I then took out my Katana, jumped, and took a swing. His head came clean off of his shoulders.

Zeus was bellowing that I had no right to do what I had done. I told him that I answered to a high power and I looked to the unknown man that had showed up.

The man then turned to one of his companions and said, "Michael, take these demons and put them in the pit with the great deceiver." Micheal did so.

The unknown man then turned to Zeus and said, "If you wish to join them, then keep speaking to the King of Kings like you are and you will see him within minutes."

That shut Zeus up and he left.

The unknown man turned to me and asked, "You do know who I am do you not?"

I said, "You are my LORD and savior, The Son of Man."

He said, "Correct. You also know that those beasts that I sent to the pit will be back?"

I answered, "Yes. For a short time, Correct?"

He said, "Yes."

He also told me to continue what I was doing because these people (the Amazons) needed to be saved.

He, along with the angels, disappeared.

We sent aunt Shay back to the ship to tell Watchtower what had happened. When she came back, there was a great celebration going on.

A few hours later, the three of us were on the way back to the Watchtower. After we made our reports, mom and I headed back to Gotham.

It was ten at night and he was preparing to go out on patrol.

He turned around and said, "I hear that you acquitted yourself well on Themyscira.

I said, "Yes,"

Mom then said, "I think that she is ready to go on patrol in Gotham."

He said, "You may just be correct."

I was excited because I have wanted to go on patrol.

He asked me if I had hero name in mind.

I said, "Wonder Bat."

Authors notes:

If you will notice, I have combinded both oth their monikers.

Author note:

I think that we can all figure out who the unknown man is and what this strory is really about.


End file.
